A Little Bit in Love
by NotAGuestAnymore
Summary: "You're doing it again." Jason said. Percy glanced at Jason. "Doing what?" "Frolicking in Annabeth-land." Jason said matter-of-factly. Percy scowled. It wasn't his fault that Annabeth was beautiful and amazing and intelligent and- what were they talking about again? /In which Percy is utterly in love with Annabeth. AU Percabeth one-shot. /dedicated to jasongraceless for being fab


**AN: it was written quickly okay? Just a nice plotless infatuated!Percy fic which i hope turned out mildly amusing.**

**They're all _so_ OOC...**

**(I know i'm technically a copy cat with this meg) :)**

* * *

Looking up from his essay, Jason said, "You're doing it again."

Briefly, Percy glanced at Jason before turning to sight in front of him. "Doing what?"

"Frolicking in Annabeth-land." Jason said matter-of-factly.

Percy blushed. _"Frolicking?_" He spluttered. "I am a _man_, Jason. And _men_ do _not_ frolic."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, _men_ also don't spend _five hours_ browsing perfume, or drag their friend along and say things like," he made his voice high and squeaky, "_oh is the smell of tulips pretty enough for Annabeth?_"

Percy scowled. "I wanted it to be perfect."

"I get that man, but how the hell is a _smell_ meant to be pretty?"

"_Annabeth_ smells pretty." Percy said, sighing.

Jason groaned. "Oh my god you're so whipped."

Percy looked scandalized at the very suggestion. "I am _not_ whipped!"

"Yes you are." Leo said, sitting down into the chair next to Percy, "You're so whipped that when I order frappuccinos at Starbucks I ask for _Percy_ cream."

Jason snickered.

Percy scowled at the pair of them. "I can't help it that she smells amazing okay? Or the way her grey eyes light up when she smiles." He sighed again, staring opposite at Annabeth. "Or the way her golden hair cascades down her back in _perfectly curled locks..."_ He trailed off, a dreamy expression coming onto his face.

In unison, Jason and Leo leaned over and flicked the side of his head.

Percy glared at them. "What was that for?"

"You were _drooling,_ man."

"I was not!" Percy said hotly. He touched the side of his mouth.

Okay, so maybe he was drooling a _little_, but whatever.

It wasn't _his _fault that Annabeth was beautiful and amazing and intelligent and funny and_ god _now she was biting her lip the way she always did when she was concentrating and he'd be damned if it wasn't the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"Percy, just ask her out."

Percy blinked out of his daydream of proposing to Annabeth on the very spot (ohmygod she said yes!) and back into reality.

"You're _kidding_ me, right?"He said incredulously.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Dude, she's been your best friend for three years and you've been in love with her for like, one. Grow some balls already and ask her out on a date."

"Besides," Jason added in, "you're always going to the movies together and holding hands and stuff. You're practically dating already. You just need to DTR."

Leo shot a smirk at Jason. "_DTR?_" He mocked.

Jason blushed. "That's what Piper called it."

"You've been talking about this with _Piper?_" Percy interjected, horrified. "I can't believe you told her. _Bro code_, man."

"She knew already." Jason pointed out.

"_What?_ How?" He spluttered.

Leo gave him a look. "Everyone knows you're totally in love with her."

Percy looked at Jason, who nodded. "I think the school paper did a piece on it last month."

"It's sort of obvious." Leo said, "I'm actually surprised she hasn't noticed yet."

Percy banged his head on the table and made an attractive "unghhhh" sound.

Jason patted his back awkwardly.

"Just ask her out." Leo suggested helpfully.

"I can't." He mumbled, his voice muffled by the table.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Sure you can. You've asked out girls before."

Percy whipped his head up from the table, his eyes wide. "Oh my god." He said, horrified at the dawn of a new thought. "What if she thinks I'm a womanizing jerk or something?" He banged his head repeatedly against the table, "She probably hates my guts." He said miserably.

"Percy, she's smiling at you _right now_. I don't think she hates your guts." Jason said.

Percy looked up so fast he was surprised he didn't get whiplash.

A table across from them, Annabeth _was _smiling at him, one cheek dimpled.

Percy sighed. Surely it was _crime _to be _that_ cute.

Leo looked horrified at Percy's expression. "You just sighed. Like an _actual audible sigh._"

"He's subtle like that." Jason mocked.

Leo laughed. "Percy wouldn't know subtle if it hit him with a bus."

"Which is coincidentally his level of subtly." Jason joked.

Percy scowled at them. "You-" He froze as Annabeth stood up from her chair and walked towards them.

"She's coming over here." Percy whispered, frantically slapping Jason's shoulder, "_She's coming over here_."

Jason rolled his eyes. "We can see too, Percy." He pointed out. "You don't have to keep hitting me."

"Yes he does." Leo disagreed. He turned to Percy. "Keep hitting him Percy."

"Wha-_Leo!_"

"Hey guys." Annabeth said, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Percy answered immediately, his voice coming out squeakier than he planned. Ignoring Leo's laughter, he cleared his throat. "Nothing."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows slightly, smiling. "Are you sure?"

Percy nodded frantically. "Uh-huh. Absolutely sure."

Frowning, Annabeth leaned forward a bit, and his heart skipped a beat. She touched the back of her hand to his forehead and then to under his chin.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked her, his voice cracking.

"Checking for a fever." She teased. "You seem a bit more delirious than usual today."

"Didn't think that was possible." Jason commented.

"Me neither." Annabeth grinned.

Percy pouted.

Annabeth took her hand off Percy's cheek, and he could finally breathe again. "Well," Annabeth announced, "you're not burning up or anything, but your skin's warmer than usual."

He decided not to point out that it was because she in contact with his skin.

Jason, however had other plans. "Any reason for that, Percy?" He smirked.

In his head, Percy called Jason a few choice words that would make a Navy SEAL blush.

Hastily, he changed the subject. "Any reason for you coming over here?" Percy asked her. "You know, besides to be closer to me, of course."

She laughed, and Percy may or may not have had to restrain himself from kissing her on the spot. Holding up a pencil, she said, "Can I borrow a sharpener?" She asked, "Twenty minutes of obsessively compulsively drawing blueprints kind of killed my pencil."

Percy grinned at this. Even though mechanical pencils were probably easier to use, Annabeth insisted on using normal ones.

He loved that about her. God, he loved everything about her. The way she laughed, and called him Seaweed Brain whenever he did something stupid, and ran her fingers through his hair, and smiled and _blinked._

Percy sighed contentedly. _God_ she made blinking so sexy.

Jason elbowed him.

He blinked, and cleared his throat. "Um, h-here you go." He said, tossing her his sharpener.

"I'll bring it back in a few minutes," she told him, before walking back to her table.

"That was smooth." Leo commented.

"Shut up." Percy blushed.

"No really, it was." Leo smirked, "Especially the part where you started stuttering and blushing like an idiot." He stopped. "Oh wait, that was all of it."

Percy collapsed onto the table again, groaning.

"Why are you suddenly so weird around her?" Jason asked him.

"I don't know." Percy said miserably. "Every day it just gets worse and worse. I can barely form a coherent sentence around her anymore."

"Maybe if you ask her out you won't have to talk anymore." Leo waggled his eyebrows, "if you get what I mean."

Percy made a noise in the back of his throat that vaguely resembled a strangled cat.

"It's never going to happen." Percy said, "It's _Annabeth. _She could literally be with anyone she wanted." His shoulders slumped. "I'm probably going to end up being the maid of honour at her perfect wedding."

"Don't be ridiculous." Leo chastised, "Piper's going to be the maid of honour. You'll probably end up as the bartender or something."

"I feel so much better now." Percy said despondently.

"Percy, she hasn't gone on a date for like, a year and a half." Jason pointed out. "She's clearly not interested in anyone else."

"What if she's not interested in _me_ either?"

"You're never going to know unless you ask her." Jason shrugged. "But whatever you do, you'd better do it fast. Just because she's not interested in other guys, doesn't mean other guys aren't interested in _her_."

Percy's head whipped around. "_What?_" He narrowed his eyes.

Jason held up his hands in surrender. "I've heard a lot of guys in the football team talking about her, you know."

Percy growled, mentally forming a kill list. It may have sounded super possessive and objectifying, but Annabeth was his. _He called dibs_.

"She's not interested in football playing douchepants anyways." He said.

Jason looked hurt. "I'm on the football team."

"Sorry, man." Percy amended. "I was talking about the rest of the football playing douchepants."

Strangely enough, Jason didn't look like he felt any better.

"Listen." Leo said, "This is what you're going to do. You're going to go up to her after study hall ends. You're going to ask her out. And she's going to say yes." He added, "Hopefully."

Seeing Percy's panicked look, Jason quickly intervened. "Definitely." He said, "He means, definitely."

"You sure?" Percy asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah man, you have a lot going for you!"

"Like what?"

"Uh..." Jason struggled for words, "You're um, cool?"

"I am pretty cool." Percy agreed.

"You make her laugh...sometimes on purpose."

"You're not a football playing douchepants." Leo added in.

"_Hey!_" Jason protested.

Percy nodded, feeling considerably better.

"And she obviously finds your lame attempts at flirting endearing since she's stuck around this long." Leo said.

"Okay." Percy said, perking up. "You're right! I'm going to ask her out!" He stopped. "Wait. What am I supposed to say to her?"

Leo shrugged. "I don't know, something like, _hey Annababe wanna go out?_"

Percy blanched. "_Annababe?_"

"I think it works." Leo shrugged.

Jason nodded. "I like it. Annababe _is_ kind of catchy."

"Stop calling her that." Percy grumbled, although he agreed it was catchy. "Only I'm allowed to call Annabeth that."

"Call Annabeth what?"

Percy's head turned immediately, his eyes widening at the sight of a confused Annabeth, clutching his pencil sharpener.

"Annababe!" He blinked, "I mean,_ Annabeth!_" He hastily corrected. "H-hey Annabeth!" He scratched the back of his neck.

"Did you just call me Annababe?" She asked him dubiously.

"N-no." Percy said nervously. "What makes you think that, Annabab-" He cleared his throat, "Annabeth?"

Leo and Jason snickered. He shot them a glare.

"You just did it again." Annabeth pointed out.

_Shit._ Percy thought. He was struggling for an answer when the bell went.

Grabbing his things, he said, "Bye, Annabeth!" and in a last minute act of courage, he kissed the corner of her mouth and ran off before she had time to react.

...

"Piper," Annabeth said, as they were walking to their lockers, "what do you think it means when a guy calls you Annababe and then kisses the side of your mouth?"

"Probably that he likes you." Piper shrugged.

Annabeth smiled, rolling her eyes. "Good." She said, opening her locker. "It's about time he made a move."

* * *

**AN: it was probably more Leo/Jason/Percy bromance than i originally planned whoops.**

**Anyways, tell me what you thought in a review :)**

**p.s I'm currently struggling with chapter 20 TLGATS (by struggling i mean i haven't written anything.) please help :)**

**p.p.s as you can probably tell, i had way too much fun writing this.**


End file.
